RYR99
Keebie Palmer (born: ), better known online as RYR99, is an English YouTube Gamer who makes Let’s Plays, reaction videos, review videos and formally Plush videos. He formally did GoAnimate (now Vyond in 2018) videos in 2014-2016, but he stopped because he lost interest in that website. He soon found a new love in April 2016 where he started gaming; RYR99 stopped doing plush videos in 2019 since he lost interest in those videos as well and now does animations. Kirsty Tracey (born ) is a voice actress and singer who makes music covers and does the role of Princess Peach in RYR99's Plush videos. She joined his channel as a cast member for his Plush videos and Animation videos. History First Resort: In 2014, he made a YouTube channel under the name as Mario and Luigi rocks 1998 where he uploaded episodes of Mario and Luigi’s Atomic Adventures. He stopped in November because he lost interest in making episodes of this series. Then on Christmas Eve 2014, he started making funny Vyond videos which got him to thousands of views. He kept doing that and then did other types of videos until April 24, 2015. On that day, he left his channel and decided to move on. The Change In May 2015, he decided to upload videos onto his other channel. He did that for 30 days and decided to quit. Later on in June, he made a big comeback in his first live stream called RYR99 LIVE!, a live stream about what he is doing on his channel. He made his official video on June 21 with a commercial, now news reporter, Pink Bear. Pink Bear had kept the commercials going until January 2016. When he deleted his previous channel, he reuploaded some of the funny Vyond videos onto RYR99. Early August saw the most popular video coming his way when he made the longest Behaviour Interger day video. Everyone thought it was the best video he uploaded and it got him to 100 subscribers in October. Now In January, he took a long break from making videos and returned officially in March to do an unboxing video of a Bowser amiibo. RYR99 then took another break and decided to make Gaming videos. His first Let’s Play was Yoshi’s Island DS and it accumulated nearly over 1K views on this Let’s Play. He then kept them going from this day. But in December, he decided to stop making GoAnimate videos because of the community getting more hatred and losing interest in animation. As of August 2017, Kirsty Tracey voices Princess Peach in his Plush videos because of his voice changing. Now he is now a YouTube gamer with over 600 subscribers as of December 2018; RYR99's abandoned RYR99 on September 17, 2019 due to him working on his Super AniMario Bros Series, and currently has 3 Episodes on the channel, meaning that he is doing Animations once again. Games Played 2010s 2016 *Yoshi’s Island DS - April-May *Papa’s Pizzeria - May *Pokémon Ranger - June-July *Papa’s Burgeria - July-August *Mario Kart Wii - August-September *Papa’s Freezeria - September-October *Mario Party 8 - October *Papa’s Pancakeria - November-December 2017 *BIT. TRIP COMPLETE - January *Papa’s Wingeria - February *Yoshi’s Woolly World - February-March *Jacksmith - March-April *Mario Party 9 - April-May (resumed in December) *Papa’s Hotdoggeria - May-June *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond - June-July *Papa’s Cupcakeria - July-August *Super Mario Galaxy - September *Papa’s Pasteria - September-October *Sonic Adventure 2 - November 2018 *Sonic Heroes - January (resuming in 2019) *Paper Mario - February-March/resumed in September *Sonic Rush Adventure - April *Pokémon: Ruby and Sapphire - May-End of Summer 2019 *New Super Mario Bros. DS - Throughout Q1 of 2019 *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl - Throughout Q2 of 2019 *Sonic Heroes - July 1st, 2019 - July 7th, 2019. ---- How he records his videos Gaming *Previously, he uses his iPad Pro to record his Let’s Plays onto his handheld consoles. **In 2018, he uses emulators and screen records them on his iPad Pro. *From August 2016, he uses his Elgato GameCapture HD and records them in 60fps. **In January 2018, he could not use it because his new PC either did not meet the minimum, or recommended requirements. *As of January 2019, it is now disowned because he brought another capture card. Editing *For his gaming videos, he uses iMovie to edit his videos whenever he did a handheld video. **Then he imports the files onto Windows Movie Maker to put in the visuals. *When he makes custom thumbnails, he formally used Paint, then Paint.net. Now he uses Adobe Photoshop CC 2018 to make his thumbnails. *As soon as he got the idea to make intros, he took a trial on Adobe After Effects CC 2018. Plush *He uses iMovie to make the Plush videos and uses the 1080p60 format to record them. Then he imports them onto Movie Maker to add the music and narration into his videos. **Previously, he just uploaded them to YouTube! *When he makes custom thumbnails, he formally used Paint, then Paint.net. Now he uses Adobe Photoshop CC 2018 to make his thumbnails. **Later on, RYR99 used Adobe After Effects CC to add the digital effects into the Plush videos to make it look relistic. *2019 saw the end of RYR99's plush videos and the beginning of his Animations. ---- Animation *After RYR99 stopped making plush videos, he is beginning to start animating; Super AniMario Bros. is his first animation series; this change officially happened when he abandoned RYR99 on September 17, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:English YouTubers